13 Stycznia 2003
06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 08:30 Trzy niedźwiadki; odc.16 - Kot w butach; serial anim.prod. hiszpańskiej 08:55 Budzik; odc.94; program dla najmłodszych 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; powt. 09:30 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc.19 - Otchłań bez dna; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 09:40 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc.21 - Leśne czary 10:00 Przedszkolandia; odc.2; serial dok.Barbary Pawłowskiej 10:30 Miliard w rozumie; odc.7/8; teleturniej 10:55 Rak piersi - historie prawdziwe; odc.1 Profilaktyka 11:00 Gotowanie na ekranie 11:20 ZUS radzi; odc.30 11:30 Zwierzęta świata; Aligatory z Nigelem Marvenem; odc. 2; film dok.prod.kanadyjskiej stereo; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc.254; serial TVP stereo; powt. 13:10 Lokatorzy; odc.127 - Sprawa testamentu; serial TVPstereo; powt. 13:40 Czarodziejki; odc.1; serial prod. USA 14:25 Cyberbelfer; odc.1; magazyn 14:40 Po prostu paragraf; odc.9 - Intercyza; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bez etatu; odc.17; magazyn 15:35 Kontrowersje; odc.17 - Magiczne leczenie 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.1813; serial prod.USA 16:45 Raport Netia K2-Jedynka na dachu świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Klan; odc.663; telenowela TVP 18:10 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:40 Wrzuć Jedynkę 18:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; odc.81 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; odc.25 Tabaluga i Lili; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Seks i szpiegostwo; film dok.prod.ang. 21:10 Teatr Telewizji; Wesołych świąt; 2002 spektakl,autor:Alan Ayckbourn; reż: Gustaw Holoubek; wyk: Magdalena Zawadzka; Piotr Fronczewski 22:25 Tragedia Heweliusza; reportaż Wojciecha Kmiciewicza 22:55 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 23:06 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Profit 23:25 Dobre książki; magazyn 00:05 Marzenia są ciekawsze; cz.II 00:40 Trochę kultury; odc.14; powt. 01:05 Zakończenie programu 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.86; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; - Na tropach Yeti 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Przygoda na szosie 08:00 Kaprysy Łazarza; 1972 film fabularny prod. polskiej (47'); reż: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Henryk Borowski, Wanda Łuczycka, Józef Nalberczak, Władysław Hańcza i inni 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.87 - Kolejowy smak; powt. 10:50 Święta wojna; -Mistrzowie kuchni; serial TVP; powt. 11:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; odc.2 - Koty Wiecznego Miasta; 2000 serial dok.prod. angielskiej 11:50 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.28/39; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 12:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - Wesoła dżungla; film anim.prod. pol. 12:25 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; - W opałach 12:35 Życie w diasporze; reportaż 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.84/110; serial prod. USA (STEREO) 14:00 Kraj się śmieje; Polskie Świętowanie/1/ 14:50 Od ucha do ucha; - Spotkanie z ciekawym człowiekiem 15:00 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid; odc.132 15:25 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.29/39; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Kurs na lewo; 1986 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Paweł Unrug; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Marek Siudym, Ludwik Pak 17:35 Smak Europy 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:51 Pogoda 19:00 Va banque; odc.548; teleturniej 19:30 Znaki czasu 20:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; odc.45; teleturniej muzycznystereo 20:55 Kochaj mnie; odc.25; telenowela dok. prod TVP 21:25 997-magazyn kryminalny; odc. 359; dla dorosłych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Nocne graffiti; 1997 film sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Kasia Kowalska, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Robert Janowski; powt. 00:10 Inne spojrzenie-Filmówka; odc.7; film dok. 00:45 Zakończenie programu 06:30 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic (20/26)- film fab. prod. Fra. 06:50 Tęczowy domek (3/40) -film animowany USA07:15 Mały pingwin Pik Pok -polski seral animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Moje miasto - nasze sprawy 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Gość dnia 09:00 Świat głębin i podziemi (9/10) - film dokumentalny prod.CHR- Życie w morzu 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Prognoza pogody 09:40 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (18/23) - serial fab. prod. USA 10:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:10 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:40 Książki z górnej półki 11:45 Młodzież kontra 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Jazz - film dok. USA 2000- (3/12)- Nasz język 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - przegląd wydarzeń, które prezentowano, w trakcie mijającego tygodnia, w programach informacyjnych 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 WuWuA-pierwszy hip hipowy program w telewizji publicznej 15:00 Karino - serial fab. prod. polskiej -dla młodzieży( odc. 12/13) 15:25 Książki z górnej półki 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Teleskop 16:00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18:30 Kurier Regiony Kultury 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Teleskop - komentarze 19:00 Magazyn samorządowy 19:15 Na granicy 19:30 Kurier sportowy 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów ośrodków regionalnych TVP 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:50 Echa dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - wiadomości 22:15 To jest temat - reportaż 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Dzieci Simone De Beauvior (2/2) - film fab. AUS 1997 00:45 Z biegiem czasu - film fab. AUS 1985 wyst. John Gielgud, Goodie Withers, Helen Cherry,Ursula Howells i inni. 02:25 Sport - wiadomości 02:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jednorożec Kleo 7.25 Normalny Norman 7.50 Świat według Kiepskich − serial pol. 8.25 Luzik guzik 9.15 Graczykowie − serial pol. 9.45 Gang Panny Glenn 10.40 Awantura o kasę 11.35 Różowa pantera 11.45 Kachorra to ja 12.40 Luz Maria 13.35 Twój lekarz i Wystarczy chcieć 14.05 4 x 4 − magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.35 Normalny Norman 15.00 Miodowe lata 4 − serial pol. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Kachorra to ja 17.05 Idol − program rozrywkowy 18.15 Graczykowie − serial pol. 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.05 Miodowe lata 4 − serial pol. 20.45 Samo życie − serial pol. 21.15 Pluton − film USA 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje + sport 23.55 Prognoza pogody 0.00 Graffiti 0.15 Fundacja Polsat 0.30 Bumerang 1.00 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 1.30 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść − telenowel meksyk. 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Rockandrollowy świat − film USA 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej 10.35 Telesklep 11.20 Rozmowy w toku 12.15 Zielone drzwi 12.45 Wunschpunsch 13.10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 13.30 Łebski Harry 13.55 Inspektor Gadget 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 − serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! − magazyn 20.00 Oko za oko − program rozrywkowy 21.00 Usterka 21.30 Maraton uśmiechu 22.00 Na celowniku − serial USA 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.25 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze − magazyn ekonomiczny 23.55 Multikino − magazyn filmowy 0.15 Co za tydzień − magazyn 0.40 Nic straconego − powtórki programów thumb|left|150px 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn 6.30 V Max - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 8.10 Czarny królewicz (29) - serial 8.35 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (23) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (7) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (90) - serial 10.40 Anioły miłosierdzia (12) - serial 11.15 MacGyver (3) - serial 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 V Max - magazyn 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (30) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (8) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (6) - serial 17.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (24) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (91) - serial 19.00 Anioł ciemności (2) - serial 20.00 Pierwsza fala (5) - serial 20.55 Idol extra 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Biegnij ile sił - dramat USA (1988) 23.30 Punkt. Set. Mecz - magazyn 0.20 X Laski 0.50 Muzyczne listy 1.40 Strefa P - magazyn 2.05 V Max - magazyn 2.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki thumb|left|150px 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 7.35 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj 8.00 W niewoli uczuć − telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Daniela i przyjaciele − telenowela meksyk. 9.40 Pełna chata − serial USA 10.05 Alf − serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − teleturniej 11.15 Żar Tropików − serial kanad. 12.10 Przeklęta miłość 12.55 Telesklep 14.55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 15.20 Yaiba, legendarny samuraj 15.45 Pełna chata − serial USA 16.15 Belfer z klasą − serial USA 16.45 Alf − serial USA 17.15 Rodzinny album − serial USA 18.10 Aktualności 18.20 Żar tropików − serial kanad. 19.15 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 19.40 Norman w tarapatach − serial USA 20.10 Historia Betty Ford − film USA 22.00 Medicopter 117 − serial niem. 22.55 Na ratunek 23.25 Rodzina Beanów − film USA 1.15 Tenbit GSM − magazyn 1.45 U kresu raju − film USA 3.20 Belfer z klasą − serial USA 3.45 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 4.10 Norman w tarapatach − serial USA (25 min.) 4.35 Koniec programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Klan; odc.645; telenowela TVP 08:50 Kawałek Polski; reportaż Wojciecha Zielińskiego 09:05 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:15 Zjedz to sam; "Z" 09:30 Przygody Skippy; odc.19 - Nowi sąsiedzi; serial prod. australijskiej 10:00 Alma Mater Vratislaviensis; odc.11 - Ich Magnificjencje Rektorzy; film dok.Piotra Załuskiego 10:15 Laboratorium 10:35 Dzieje jednego wynalazku; - Dzieje okularów 10:45 Łowcy tajemnic; odc.2 - Podwodne skarby 11:00 Wiedźmin; odc.1/13 - Dzieciństwo; 2002 serial TVP; reż: Marek Brodzki; wyk: Michał Żebrowski,Anna Dymna,Ewa Wiśniewska 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sensacje XX wieku; - Wallenberg 13:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Polska kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 6 13:15 Królowa Bona; odc.12/12 ost.; 1981 serial biograficzny prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Jerzy Zelnik 14:00 Mój bieg przez XX wiek; reportaż Moniki Wilczyńskiej 14:30 Kochaj mnie; odc.16; telenowela dok. prod TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Krystyna Prońko-Złość; koncert 16:00 Klan; odc.645; telenowela TVP; powt. 16:25 Z kapitańskiego salonu 16:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - Roman i Romuald; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Dzieło arcydzieło 17:50 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; powt. 17:55 Zjedz to sam; "Z" 18:10 Przygody Skippy; odc.19 - Nowi sąsiedzi; serial prod. australijskiej; powt. 18:40 Dobre książki 19:15 Dobranocka; Kasztaniaki; odc.3 - Gawron 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Klan; odc.645; telenowela TVP; powt. 20:40 Sportowy tydzień 21:15 Królowa Bona; odc.12/12 ost.; serial prod.TVP; powt. 22:00 Mój bieg przez XX wiek; reportaż Moniki Wilczyńskiej 22:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:26 Pogoda 23:30 Kochaj mnie; odc.16; telenowela dok. prod TVP; powt. 23:50 Albo on, albo ja-koncert Andrzeja Cierniewskiego 00:21 Monitor Wiadomości 00:35 Profit 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie... 01:15 Kasztaniaki; odc.3 - Gawron; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:57 Sport; powt. 02:02 Pogoda; powt. 02:10 Klan; odc.645; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:40 Sportowy tydzień; powt. 03:10 Królowa Bona; odc.12/12 ost.; 1981 serial biograficzny prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Jerzy Zelnik; powt. 03:55 Mój bieg przez XX wiek; powt. 04:20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - Roman i Romuald; powt. 04:35 Kochaj mnie; odc.16; telenowela dok. prod TVP 05:00 Sprawa dla reportera 05:30 Monitor Wiadomości 05:45 Profit 05:50 Zwykła podróż; film animowany dla dorosłych Jacka Kasprzyckiego 06:00 Zakończenie programu TELE5 7:30 Szeherezada - serial 8:00 Saint Tropez - serial 9:00 Telezakupy 10:30 Videofashion 11:00 Zauroczenie - serial 11:55 Werdykt 12:55 Moje dziecko 13:25 Dzieciaki w opałach - serial 13:50 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 14:40 Videofashion 15:05 Zauroczenie - serial 16:00 Szeherezada - serial 16:30 Tarzan - serial 16:55 Świat wokół nas - serial 17:25 Mieszkanko dla dwojga - serial 17:50 Auto Motor i Sport 18:25 Julie Lescaut - serial 20:00 Sandra - zbuntowana księżniczka - serial 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Niebo i ziemia - serial 22:55 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Erotyczne fantazje - serial POLSAT 2 06:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 06:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 06:30 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 60 min. 07:30 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 08:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:00 Muzyczny relax - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 12:05 Na każdy temat - Talk show , 60 min. 13:05 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - Program rozrywkowy , 25 min. 13:30 Kalambury - Program rozrywkowy , 30 min. 14:00 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Kalambury dla dzieci - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 15:00 Muzyczne rozmaitości - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 16:00 Bractwo Orła Białego - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 16:10 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 16:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 16:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:55 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 17:00 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 17:30 Magazyn katolicki - Program religijny , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 17:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 18:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 18:45 Cartoon Network - Magazyn filmów animowanych , 30 min. 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Serial komediowy , Okił Khamidov , Andrzej Grabowski,Marzena Sztuka,Krystyna Feldman,Bartek Żukowski,Barbara Mularczyk,Bogdan Smoleń , Polska , 25 min. 20:05 VIP _ wydarzenia i plotki - Magazyn , 30 min. 20:35 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 25 min. 21:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 30 min. 21:30 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 20 min. 21:50 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 22:05 Punkt, set, mecz - Magazyn sportowy , 45 min. 22:50 Trędowata - Serial , Wojciech Rawecki , Anita Sokołowska,Tomasz Mandes,Ewa Dałkowska,Wojciech Dzieduszycki,Małgorzata Głuchowska,Michał Konarski,Adam Szyszkowski , Polska 1999-2000 , 45 min. 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 25 min. 00:00 Informacje, biznes informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 00:20 Graffiti - Program publicystyczny , 10 min. 00:30 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 01:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Serial komediowy , Okił Khamidov , Andrzej Grabowski,Marzena Sztuka,Krystyna Feldman,Bartek Żukowski,Barbara Mularczyk,Bogdan Smoleń , Polska , 30 min. 01:30 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Samo życie - Serial , Wojciech Nowak , Stanisława Celińska,Krzysztof Banaszyk,Monika Bolly,Paweł Orłowski,Tomasz Błasiak,Ewa Błaszczyk,Tomasz Dedek , Polska 2001 , 30 min. 03:00 Graczykowie - Serial komediowy , Ryszard Zatorski , Joanna Kurowska,Zbigniew Buczkowski,Wojciech Kalbarczyk,Joanna Brodzik,Rafał Mohr,Paweł Wawrzecki,Tadeusz Wojtych , Polska , 30 min. 03:30 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:45 Hot chat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 04:00 Punkt, set, mecz - Magazyn sportowy , 45 min. 04:45 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 05:00 V-max - Magazyn , 30 min. 05:15 Bar 1 - Reality show , Polska , 45 min. 05:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Serial komediowy , Michał Kwieciński , Gabriela Kownacka,Piotr Fronczewski,Maryla Rodowicz,Sergiusz Żymałka,Monika Mrozowska,Aleksander Ihnatowicz,Aleksandra Szwed , Polska 2000 , 30 min. ALE KINO! 08:00 Zespół - Film krótkometrażowy , 10 min. 08:10 Morderca zostawia ślad - Film sensacyjny , Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski , Tadeusz Schmidt,Zbigniew Cybulski,Krystyna Mikołajewska,Iwa Młodnicka,Barbara Stesłowicz,Halina Piotrowska,Andrzej Hrydzewicz , Polska 1967 , 90 min. 09:40 Młode Hollywood - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 10:10 Music Hall - Film obyczajowy , Tony Richardson , Laurence Olivier,Brenda de Banzie,Joan Plowright,Roger Livesey,Alan Bates,Daniel Massey,Albert Finney , Wielka Brytania 1960 , 105 min. 11:55 Rudowłosa Sonja - Film SF , Richard Fleischer , Arnold Schwarzenegger,Brigitte Nielsen,Sandahl Bergman,Paul L. Smith,Ernie Reyes Jr.,Ronald Lacey,Pat Roach , USA/Holandia 1985 , 90 min. 13:25 Bosonoga Contessa - Film obyczajowy , Joseph L. Mankiewicz , Humphrey Bogart,Ava Gardner,Edmond O'Brien,Rossano Brazzi,Rossano Brazzi,Elizabeth Sellars,Valentina Cortese , USA 1954 , 130 min. 15:35 Mąż fryzjerki - Film obyczajowy , Patrice Leconte , Anna Galiena,Jean Rochefort,Roland Bertin,Maurice Chevit,Philippe Clévenot,Jacques Mathou,Claude Aufaure , Francja 1990 , 85 min. 17:00 Serce Ameryki - Film obyczajowy , Martin Bell , Jeff Bridges,Edward Furlong,Greg Sevigny,Jayne Entwistle,Lucinda Jenney,John Boylan , USA 1992 , 120 min. 19:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Program dokumentalny , USA , 60 min. 20:00 Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie - Film przygodowy , Wojciech Jerzy Has , Zbigniew Cybulski,Iga Cembrzyńska,Elżbieta Czyżewska,Gustaw Holoubek,Stanisław Igar,Joanna Jędryka,Franciszek Pieczka , Polska 1964 , 105 min. 21:45 Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie - Film przygodowy , Wojciech Jerzy Has , Zbigniew Cybulski,Iga Cembrzyńska,Elżbieta Czyżewska,Gustaw Holoubek,Stanisław Igar,Joanna Jędryka,Franciszek Pieczka , Polska 1964 , 85 min. 23:10 Atlantic City - Film obyczajowy , Louis Malle , Burt Lancaster,Susan Sarandon,Kate Reid,Robert Joy,Michel Piccoli,Hollis McLaren , Kanada/Francja/USA 1980 , 110 min. 01:00 Bull Durham - Komedia , Ron Shelton , Kevin Costner,Susan Sarandon,Tim Robbins,Trey Wilson,Robert Wuhl,William O'Leary,David Neidorf , USA 1988 , 110 min. FRANCE 2 06:00 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 30 min. 06:30 Télématin - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 08:30 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. 08:35 Des jours et des vies - Serial komediowy , Austin Peck,Deidre Hall,Drake Hogestyn,Frank Parker,Joseph Mascolo,Kristian Alfonso , 30 min. 09:05 Amour, gloire et beauté - Serial komediowy , Bill Glenn, Michael Stich, Phyllis Guarnaccia , John McCook,Susan Flannery,Ronn Moss,Jeff Trachta,Katherine Kelly Lang,Darlene Conley , 15 min. 09:20 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 10 min. 09:30 C'est au programme - Program informacyjny , 85 min. 10:55 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 11:05 Motus - Teleturniej , 35 min. 11:40 Les z'amours - Teleturniej , F , 30 min. 12:10 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 10 min. 12:20 Pyramide - Teleturniej , 35 min. 12:55 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 12:57 Météo - Program informacyjny , 3 min. 13:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 13:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:45 Consomag - Magazyn , 5 min. 13:50 Inspecteur Derrick - Horst Tappert,Fritz Wepper , 65 min. 14:55 Le Renard - Helmuth Ashley , Rolf Schimpf,Michael Ande,Charly Muhamed Huber,Markus Böttcher,Inge Meysel,Edda Seippel , 60 min. 15:55 En qu?te de preuves - Uwe Fellensiek,Wolfgang Bathke,Britta Schmeling,Henry van Lyck , D , 45 min. 16:40 Un livre - Magazyn , 10 min. 16:50 Des chiffres et des lettres - Teleturniej , 35 min. 17:25 La cible - Teleturniej , 35 min. 18:00 Urgences - Charles Haid , Anthony Edwards,George Clooney,Sherry Stringfield,Noah Wyle,Julianna Margulies,Eriq La Salle , 50 min. 18:50 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 18:55 On a tout essayé! - Program rozrywkowy , 45 min. 19:40 Objectif Terre - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:45 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:50 Un gars, une fille - Serial komediowy , Fabrice Michelin, Luc David, Tafari Tsige , Jean Dujardin,Alexandra Lamy , 10 min. 20:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 20:35 Paris_Dakar - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:40 Rayon X - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:45 Talent de vie - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:50 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:55 Tribu - Program rozrywkowy , 130 min. 23:05 D'art d'art - Magazyn , 5 min. 23:10 Complément d'enqu?te - Magazyn , 95 min. 00:45 Journal de la nuit - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 01:00 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 01:05 CD aujourd'hui - Program muzyczny , 5 min. 01:10 Le bivouac - Program sportowy , 25 min. 01:35 Trois Falstaff - Program dokumentalny , 25 min. 02:00 J'ai rendez-vous avec vous - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 02:20 Eurocops - Diego Abatantuono,Maddalena Crippa,Lina Polito,Rosa di Brigida,Giovanni Visentin,Bruno Pagni , 55 min. 03:15 Programmes Urti - Program podró?niczy , 20 min. 03:35 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 03:50 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 03:55 Campus - Magazyn , 90 min. 05:45 Interm?de - 10 min. 05:55 Un livre - Magazyn , 5 min. FRANCE 3 06:00 Euronews - Program informacyjny , 60 min. 07:00 TO3 - Program dla dzieci , 120 min. 09:00 Cosby - Serial komediowy , Bill Cosby,Phylicia Rashad,Malcolm-Jamal Warner,Lisa Bonet,Keshia Knight Pulliam,Sabrina LeBeauf , USA , 30 min. 09:30 C'est mieux ensemble - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 09:55 Docteur Stefan Frank - Serial , Sigmar Solbach , D , 50 min. 10:45 Drčles de dames - Serial sensacyjny , Curtis Harrington , Jaclyn Smith,Kate Jackson,Cheryl Ladd,David Doyle,Farrah Fawcett-Majors,John Colicos , 50 min. 11:35 Bon appétit, bien s?r - Magazyn , 20 min. 11:55 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 12:00 12/14 - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 12:10 Journal régional - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 12:25 Journal national - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 12:55 Journal régional - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 13:35 Journal de RFO - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:40 Journal des journaux - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 13:50 Keno - Teleturniej , 5 min. 13:55 C'est mon choix - Talk show , 65 min. 15:00 La fin d'un r?ve - Film obyczajowy , Graeme Clifford , Jennie Garth,Rob Estes , USA 1996 , 95 min. 16:35 TO3 - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 17:05 Mon kanar - Program dla dzieci , 15 min. 17:20 Foot 3 - Program sportowy , 25 min. 17:45 La piste du Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 18:15 Un livre, un jour - Magazyn , 5 min. 18:20 Questions pour un champion - Teleturniej , 25 min. 18:45 La santé d'abord - Magazyn , 5 min. 18:50 19/20 informations - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 18:55 Journal local - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 19:05 Journal régional - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:30 Journal national - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 19:55 Journal local - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:05 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:10 Tout le sport - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:15 Loto foot - Teleturniej , 5 min. 20:20 Le journal du Dakar - Program sportowy , 10 min. 20:30 Le fabuleux destin de... - Teleturniej , 30 min. 21:00 Le rapace - José Giovanni , Lino Ventura,Xavier Marc,Aurora Clavel,Enrique Lucero,Carlos Lopez Figueroa,Augusto Benedico , F/I 1968 , 110 min. 22:50 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 22:55 Soir 3 - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 23:20 La femme d'? cčté - Film obyczajowy , François Truffaut , Gérard Depardieu,Fanny Ardant,Mich?le Baumgartner,Henri Garcin,Véronique Silver,Roger van Hool , F 1981 , 105 min. 01:05 Singerie - Film krótkometrażowy , Claire Azziza , Thomas Chabrol,Maryline Canto,Gilles Detroit,Philippe Duclos,Gwennola Bothorel , F 1998 , 30 min. 01:35 J'me souviens plus - Alain Doutey , F , 5 min. 01:40 Un livre, un jour - Magazyn , 5 min. 01:45 Le fabuleux destin de... - Teleturniej , 20 min. 02:05 France Europe Express - Program informacyjny , 70 min. 03:15 Les dossiers de l'Histoire - Magazyn , 55 min. 04:10 La case de l'oncle Doc - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 05:45 Les matinales - Program informacyjny , 15 min. ARTE FRANCE 19:00 Flash info - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:05 L'Est sauvage - Film dokumentalny , Allemagne 2002 , 40 min. 19:45 ARTE Info - Program informacyjny 2002 , 25 min. 20:10 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 20:15 Une année au zoo - Program edukacyjny , France 2002 , 30 min. 20:45 Levi, un commerçant bien gentil - Film obyczajowy , Didi Danquart , Bruno Cathomas,Caroline Ebner,Ulrich Noethen,Martina Gedeck,Michael Lade , Allemagne 1998 , 90 min. 22:15 Sans ma fille - Magazyn , Finlande 2002 , 90 min. 23:45 Court-circuit - Allemagne 2002 , 5 min. 23:50 Michael Klier - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 23:55 Masques - Film obyczajowy , Eduardo Condorcet , Allemagne 2001 , 20 min. 00:15 Demain, nous sauverons le monde - Film obyczajowy , Nicole Volpert , Allemagne 2001 , 30 min. 00:45 Selda - Film obyczajowy , Susanne Zacharias , Allemagne 2001 , 35 min. 01:20 23e Festival mondial du cirque de demain - Program rozrywkowy , France 2002 , 75 min. 02:35 La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter - Film obyczajowy , 10 min. 02:45 Escape to Dublin - Film obyczajowy , 10 min. 02:55 Why are you creative ? - Magazyn , 5 min. 03:00 Interm?de - 960 min. AB 1 06:00 Peter Strohm - Urs Egger , Klaus L^witsch,Barbara Rudnik,Marjon Brandsma,Norbert Schwientek,John Van Dreelen,Michael Maasen , 60 min. 07:00 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 07:20 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 07:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 07:55 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 08:20 Salut les musclés - Serial komediowy , 30 min. 08:50 Canal Club - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 09:40 Peter Strohm - Klaus Lowitsch,Daniela Ziegler,Gundula Liebisch , 60 min. 10:40 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , Hél?ne Rolles,Patrick Puydebat , France , 30 min. 11:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Gérard Vives,Vincent Latorre , France , 30 min. 11:40 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:00 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 12:30 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:50 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 10 min. 13:00 The Steve Harvey Show - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis , 20 min. 13:20 Friends - Serial komediowy , Gail Mancuso , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matthew LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 30 min. 13:50 Catwalk - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis 1992 , 40 min. 14:30 Au-dessus de tout soupçon - Film obyczajowy , Ivan Passer , Cybill Shepherd,Tim Matheson,Karis Bryant,Dion Anderson,Henry Beckman,Kurtwood Smith , Etats-Unis 1995 , 90 min. 16:00 Peter Strohm - Serial sensacyjny , Klaus L^witsch,Yolande Gilot,Thomas Kolenda,Roland Sch?fer,Max Volkert Martens,Zacharias Preen , 50 min. 16:50 Le miracle de l'amour - Serial komediowy , Hél?ne Rolles,Patrick Puydebat,Laly Meignang,Sébastien Courivaud , France , 20 min. 17:10 Les nouvelles filles d'? cčté - Serial komediowy , Christiane Jean,Marie Chevalier,Karen Cheryl,Thierry Redler,Gérard Vives,Vincent Latorre , France , 30 min. 17:40 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:40 Beastmaster, le dernier des survivants - Serial sensacyjny , Don A Coscarelli , Canada 1999 , 50 min. 19:30 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 19:35 Friends - Serial komediowy , Kevin S. Bright , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 25 min. 20:00 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , Etats-Unis , 40 min. 20:40 Ultra nostalgie - Magazyn , 5 min. 20:45 L'assassin au fond des bois - Charles Correll 1992 , 85 min. 22:10 One up - Program informacyjny , France 2002 , 30 min. 22:40 One up - Magazyn , France 2002 , 5 min. 22:45 Friends - Serial komediowy , James Burrows , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 25 min. 23:10 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , Etats-Unis , 40 min. 23:50 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 00:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 00:35 Interm?de - 325 min. ARTE 14:00 Lola - Magazyn , F 2002 , 30 min. 14:30 Majestät brauchen Sonne - Film dokumentalny , D 2000 , 125 min. 16:35 Europa - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:05 360° _ Die GEO-Reportage - Program edukacyjny , D 2000 , 30 min. 17:35 Die Ferien des Monsieur Hulot - Komedia , Jacques Tati , Jacques Tati,Louis Perrault,André Dubois,Lucien Frégis,Nathalie Pascaud,Mich?le Rolla,René Lacourt , F 1951 , 85 min. 19:00 Europas wilder Osten - Film dokumentalny , D 2002 , 45 min. 19:45 Info / Meteo - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:15 Ein Jahr im Zoo - Program edukacyjny , F 2002 , 25 min. 20:40 Viehjud Levi - Film obyczajowy , Didi Danquart , Bruno Cathomas,Caroline Ebner,Ulrich Noethen,Martina Gedeck,Bernd Michael Lade,Eva Mattes,Gerhard Olschewski , CH/D/A 1999 , 95 min. 20:40 Viehjud Levi - Film obyczajowy , Didi Danquart , Bruno Cathomas,Caroline Ebner,Ulrich Noethen,Martina Gedeck,Bernd Michael Lade,Eva Mattes,Gerhard Olschewski , CH/D/A 1999 , 185 min. 22:15 Ohne meine Tochter - Magazyn , Finnland 2002 , 90 min. 22:15 Ohne meine Tochter - Magazyn , Finnland 2002 , 90 min. 23:45 KurzSchluss - Film obyczajowy , D 2002 , 95 min. 01:20 23. Weltfestival des Nachwuchszirkus - Program rozrywkowy , F 2002 , 75 min. 02:35 Life is too short to dance with ugly women - Lars Kraume , Florian Lukas,Inga Busch,Thomas Heinze,Stefanie Stappenbeck,Ulrike von Lenski , D 1996 , 10 min. 02:45 Escape to Dublin - Thomas Fisch , F 2001 , 5 min. 02:50 Sendepause - Sendepause , 670 min. KINDERKANAL 06:00 Vampire, Piraten, Aliens - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Rémy Husson , F 1999 , 25 min. 06:25 Oliver Twist - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA/F 1996/1997 , 25 min. 06:50 Renaade - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Tony Power , D 1998/1999 , 10 min. 07:00 Twipsy - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D/E 1999 , 25 min. 07:25 Familie Superschlau - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Bruno Bianchi , F/D 1996/1997 , 5 min. 07:30 Heidi - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Isao Takahata , J/D 1972/1975 , 25 min. 07:55 Musik-Boxx - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 08:00 Sesamstraße - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 08:30 Mumins - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Lugjan Dembinski, Krystyna Kulczycka, Dariusz Zawilski , PL/A 1979 , 25 min. 08:55 Binka - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Simon und Sara Bor , GB , 5 min. 09:00 Teletubbies - Program dla dzieci , 25 min. 09:25 Tims Kuscheltiere - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1997 , 10 min. 09:35 Jim Hensons: Der Bär im großen blauen Haus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Chuck Vinson, Hugh Martin, Mitchell Kriegman , USA 1999 , 25 min. 10:00 Jim Hensons: Die Hoobs - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Richard Bradley , GB 2000 , 25 min. 10:25 Spiel-Boxx - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 10:30 Tolle Trolle - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karsten Kiilerich, Eddy May , DK/D 2000 , 25 min. 10:55 Twipsy - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 1999 , 25 min. 11:20 Der Regenbogenfisch - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Drew Edwards , D/CDN 1999 , 10 min. 11:30 Expedition der Stachelbeeren - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/2001 , 25 min. 11:55 Tom, Jerry - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 12:25 Die Sendung mit der Maus - Program dla dzieci , 25 min. 12:50 Tweenies - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1999 , 20 min. 13:10 Oliver Twist - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Bruno Bianchi , USA/F 1996/1997 , 25 min. 13:35 Neues vom Süderhof - Serial dla dzieci , Monika Zinnenberg , Yvonne Jungblut,Pamela Grosser,Singa Gätgens,Gerrit Hesse,Niki von der Burg,Jan Kruse,Arnfried Lerche , D 1991/1997 , 25 min. 14:00 Der Wunschpunsch - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Philippe Amador , D/F , 25 min. 14:25 Kikania _ Studio - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 14:35 Bibi Blocksberg - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Gerhard Hahn , D 1997 , 30 min. 15:05 Kikania _ Studio - Program rozrywkowy , 10 min. 15:15 Tolle Sachen - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 15:20 Schloss Einstein - Serial dla dzieci , Severin Lohmer , Laura Laß,Juliane Brummund,Florens Schmidt,Philip Baumgarten,Katrin Blume,Wilfried Loll,Ludwig Hollburg , D 1998 , 25 min. 15:45 Kikania _ Studio - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 16:00 Die Pfefferkörner - Serial dla dzieci , Klaus Wirbitzky , Julian Paeth,Anna-Elena herzog,Vijessna Ferkic,Aglaja Brix,Ihsan Ay,Katharina Naumow,Denis Burgazliev , D , 25 min. 16:25 The Tribe _ Eine Welt ohne Erwachsene - Serial SF , Julian McSwiney, John Reid, Costa Botes, Colin McColl , Caleb Ross,Meryl Cassie,Dwayne Cameron,Michelle Ang,Ryan Runciman,Ashwath Sundarasan,Victoria Spence , Neuseeland , 25 min. 16:50 logo - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 17:00 Tom, Jerry - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 17:30 Expedition der Stachelbeeren - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/2001 , 25 min. 17:55 Tolle Trolle - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Karsten Kiilerich, Eddy May , DK/D 2000 , 25 min. 18:20 Die Abenteuer von Paddington Bär - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/F 1997 , 10 min. 18:30 Heidi - Serial animowany (dzieci) , J 1974 , 25 min. 18:55 Unser Sandmännchen - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 19:00 Der kleine Eisbär - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Thilo Graf Rothkirch , D 2003 , 25 min. 19:25 Willi wills wissen - Program dla dzieci , 25 min. 19:50 logo - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 20:00 Die Pfefferkörner - Serial dla dzieci , Klaus Wirbitzky , Julian Paeth,Anna-Elena herzog,Vijessna Ferkic,Aglaja Brix,Ihsan Ay , D , 25 min. 20:25 Kick der Woche - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 20:30 Amanda und Betsy - Serial dla młodzieży , Alyse Rosenberg , Laura Bertram,Lani Billard,Amy Smith,Benjamin Plener,Jesse Nilsson,Omari Moore , CDN 1993 , 25 min. 20:55 Bravo Bernd - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 21:00 Sendepause - Sendepause , 540 min. EUROSPORT NIEMIECKISCH 09:00 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 09:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 210 min. 13:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 90 min. 14:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 240 min. 18:30 Eurogoals - Program sportowy , 60 min. 19:30 Internationales Turnier - Program sportowy , 120 min. 21:30 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 60 min. 22:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 23:15 Louis-Vuitton-Cup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 00:15 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 00:45 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 01:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 480 min. SF 2 09:00 La bonne conduite - Program edukacyjny , 50 min. 09:50 Schulfernsehen-Vorschau - Program edukacyjny , 10 min. 10:00 Catdog - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998 , 30 min. 10:30 Die Drillinge - Serial animowany (dzieci) , E 1995 , 30 min. 11:00 Expedition der Stachelbeeren - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 2000 , 30 min. 11:30 Schwammkopf - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1999/2000 , 20 min. 11:50 Live! - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 12:00 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1996/1997 , 20 min. 12:20 Live! - Program dla dzieci , 10 min. 12:30 Rocket Power - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Peter Kirchberger , USA , 20 min. 12:50 Quiz - Teleturniej , 10 min. 13:00 Catdog - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 13:30 Rockos modernes Leben - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1993/1996 , 30 min. 14:00 Die Biber-Brüder - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 14:30 Die Drillinge - Serial animowany (dzieci) , E , 30 min. 15:00 Expedition der Stachelbeeren - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 15:30 Rocket Power - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 16:00 Schwammkopf - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 30 min. 16:30 Hey Arnold! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA , 20 min. 16:50 Quiz - Teleturniej , 10 min. 17:00 King of the Hill - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Lauren Macmullan , USA 1997 , 30 min. 17:30 Jesse - Serial komediowy , Robby Benson , Christina Applegate,Bruno Campos,Eric Lloyd,Jennifer Milmore,Liza Snyder,George Dzundza,David DeLuise , USA 1999 , 25 min. 17:55 Sabrina _ Total verhext! - Serial komediowy , Gary Halvorson , Melissa Joan Hart,Caroline Rhea,Beth Broderick,Nate Richert,Jenna Leigh Green,Lindsay Sloane,Alimi Ballard , USA 1996 , 25 min. 18:20 Die Simpsons - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 18:45 OOPS! - Program dla młodzieży , 45 min. 19:30 Tagesschau - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:50 Meteo - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:00 The Limey - Film kryminalny , Steven Soderbergh , Terence Stamp,Peter Fonda,Lesley Ann Warren,Luis Guzmán,Barry Newman,Joe Dallesandro,Nicky Katt , USA 1999 , 100 min. 21:40 B.magazin - Magazyn , 20 min. 22:00 ch:kino aktuell - Magazyn , 20 min. 22:20 Sport aktuell - Program sportowy , 25 min. 22:45 Die Kehrseite der Medaille - Thriller , Steven Soderbergh , Peter Gallagher,Alison Elliott,William Fichtner,Adam Trese,Elisabeth Shue,Joe Don Baker,Elisabeth Shue , USA 1995 , 95 min. 00:20 OOPS! - Program dla młodzieży , 30 min. 00:50 SwissTXT - Program informacyjny , 490 min. EURONEWS 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 100 min. 20:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 40 min. 21:40 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 21:50 Das Abendmagazin - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 22:00 Nachrichten und Analysen - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 22:30 Perspectives I - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 23:00 News - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:30 Perspectives II - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. CNN 06:00 Biz News 09:00 Business Central 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 World Report 15:00 Business International 16:00 Asia Tonight 16:30 World Sport 17:00 Your World Today 19:00 Your World Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Business Today 23:00 Insight 00:00 Lou Dobbs Moneyline 01:00 Newsbiz Today 02:30 Insight 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 World News 04:30 World Report 05:00 World News 05:30 Moneyline BBC WORLD 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Euro Brief 10:00 BBC News 10:30 Correspondent 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Asia Today 11:45 World Business Report 12:00 BBC News 12:30 HARDtalk 13:00 BBC News 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 BBC News 14:30 Rough Science 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Asia Today 16:00 BBC News 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 BBC News 17:30 Click Online 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Correspondent 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Fast Track 21:45 Holiday 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Earth Report 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Click Online 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Earth Report 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk CNBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe 08:00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box 10:00 Market Watch 12:00 Power Lunch Europe 14:00 US CNBC Squawk Box 16:00 US Market Watch 17:00 European Market Wrap 20:00 Business Centre Europe 20:30 US Street Signs 22:00 US Market Wrap 00:00 Business Centre Europe 00:30 NBC Nightly News 01:00 Asia Squawk Box 03:00 US Market Wrap 04:00 Asia Market Watch MINIMAX 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek 06:10 Reksio 06:20 Reksio 06:30 Olinek Okrąglinek 06:55 Tygrysek Etelbert 07:00 Bobry w akcji 07:25 Wszechświat Blastera 07:50 Latarniki 08:20 Królik Milczek 08:25 Arnold 08:50 Moje miasto 09:05 Niefortunna czarownica 09:30 Zaczarowany ołówek 09:40 Reksio 09:50 Reksio 10:00 Olinek Okrąglinek 10:25 Tygrysek Etelbert 10:30 Bobry w akcji 10:55 Wszechświat Blastera 11:20 Latarniki 11:50 Królik Milczek 11:55 Arnold 12:20 Moje miasto 12:35 Niefortunna czarownica 13:00 Zaczarowany ołówek 13:10 Reksio 13:20 Reksio 13:30 Olinek Okrąglinek 13:55 Tygrysek Etelbert 14:00 Bobry w akcji 14:25 Wszechświat Blastera 14:50 Latarniki 15:20 Królik Milczek 15:25 Arnold 15:50 Moje miasto 16:05 Niefortunna czarownica 16:30 Zaczarowany ołówek 16:40 Reksio 16:50 Reksio 17:00 Olinek Okrąglinek 17:25 Tygrysek Etelbert 17:30 Bobry w akcji 17:55 Wszechświat Blastera 18:20 Latarniki 18:50 Królik Milczek 18:55 Arnold 19:20 Moje miasto 19:35 Niefortunna czarownica CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06:25 Miś Yogi 06:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07:00 Mike, Lu i Og 07:15 Johnny Bravo 07:25 Laboratorium Dextera 07:35 Ed, Edd + Eddy 07:45 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 08:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 08:15 Atomówki 08:30 Krowa i Kurczak 08:40 Jam łasica 08:55 Tom i Jerry 09:25 Zwariowane melodie 09:50 Miś Yogi 10:15 Musze opowieści 10:40 Jetsonowie 11:05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 11:30 Tex Avery Show 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera 13:45 Johnny Bravo 14:00 Scooby-Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Strażnicy czasu 15:30 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Toonami FOX KIDS 06:00 Świat Bobbiego 06:20 Przygody Kuby Guzika 06:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 07:10 Inspektor Gadżet 07:30 Pokémon 2 07:50 Odlotowe agentki 08:10 Spiderman 08:35 Hamtaro 09:00 Bad Dog 09:20 Pecola 09:45 Przygody Pytalskich 10:05 Dennis rozrabiaka 10:30 Bob budowniczy 10:40 Hamtaro 11:00 Bob budowniczy 11:10 Pecola 11:35 Bob budowniczy 11:45 Trzy małe duszki 12:00 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 12:20 Kot Ik! 12:45 X-Men 13:05 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 13:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 13:50 Jerry i paczka 14:15 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:35 Pokémon 2 15:00 Odlotowe agentki 15:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 15:50 Kot Ik! 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet 16:20 Oggy i karaluchy 16:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 17:10 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 17:30 Zły pies 17:55 Pinokio 18:15 Księżniczka Sissi 18:40 Świat Bobbiego 19:05 Przygody Kuby Guzika 19:30 Lochy i smoki 19:55 Gęsia skórka 20:20 Kleszcz 20:40 X-Men 21:00 Spiderman 21:50 Oggy i karaluchy